


Starbucks?

by BelovedMind



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 15,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedMind/pseuds/BelovedMind
Summary: Three Best Friends work for this all their lives.... but what will they get in return?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello! major warning: this is most probably the most trashiest piece of writing that you will ever read. currently, i am in the process of collating and archiving all of my works onto one platform. therefore, even the most horrid of writing is going to be included. i wrote this when i was about twelve, and evidently, i didn't know how to write. i really wouldn't recommend reading this, it's awful! but if you do want to read something better, you can check out my more recent writing. 
> 
> until next time,   
> s.

**Bee's POV:**  
All my life I lived by two word, Hard Work, I guess you can say I was influenced by those two words from a very young age. When I was about 6 years old, my mom bought me and my 2 best friends, Mia and Rose (We met each other in a Day Care we used to go to but I guess you can say we actually became friends in Kindergarden) The musical followed the lives of 10 kids trying to make it in the Performing Arts and ever since then, I had been working hard to make it in the Performing Arts World. In our last day of Kindergarden, me and my besties, were asked who we would want to be when we grew up, me and my best friends, sort-of screamed out the answer (EMBARASSING) Our answer was dancing, but if you asked us what we would like to be, now, our answer would be different. What's different now? Well, for one thing, dancing is not my only passion, singing and acting is one of them too. Oh, and Rose completely changed her mind, now she wants to be a singer (she still does dancing but only because it's been madatory all her life in school) and is some sort of prodigy on the guitar, but I guess she isn't because she has been learning how to play the guitar since she was 8, Mia is still on the same page as before but she is a natural model, just like me, she also does singing but she is the only out of the three of us who actually has done proffesional modeling in her life.  
  
For the past 4 years of our lives, we have been in a super strict boarding school / performing arts bootcamp where you went to do actual school work from 7am until 11am (no break) Then you were given a two hour break and then performing arts bootcamp from 1pm all the way to 6pm, then you were given an hour to take a rest and back to work until 9pm. Harsh? I totally agree with you but I definately know that this helped me and my besties reach our full potential but it was quite hard because, during summer, when kids finally didnt have to go to school and got to spend time with their family, we had to be here for our bootcamp, which worked 12 months a year for four years. But that what we signed our selves up for. Anyways, on our last month in boot camp, we applied to Performing Arts School all over the world (We skipped a couple grades and finished school early, well technically, me and Mia, only did) and all 3 of us got acceapted to the one in London. Obviously, we went there because we didn't want to be apart from each other. The minute when we found out we got acceapted, we right away went to the school library and checking out the internet for apartments in London that we could afford. We've been saving up for our very own apartments that we three would share since I was 8 and let me tell you, it was hard to see all those girl in your classroom carrying around the newest barbie doll while you played with one that was from 2 years ago but in the end it was totally worth it. When we found the perfect house, we immediatly bought it bought the land owner said that we would have to wait for 2 months before we moved in. We continued one month of school and then we finally graduated.  
  
The day after I graduated, I said my goodbye to my home and flew back to New York with my besties because that's where our parents lived. I rememeber how amazing that moment was to my parents to whome I hadn't seen in 4 years, it was amazing. The time in New York flew by so amazingly. For all the Birthdays, Christmases and New Years we missed, our parents gave each one of us creditcard. The amount of money in my personal credit card was unbelievable and I couldn't be anymore thankful, and I know that it was a gift from my own parents as well as my besties' parents too. We did our furniture shopping online basicly and Mia, being the most responsible, went to England a little earlier then us and did all the hard work like paint the walls, place the furniture, etc.  
  
My last day in New York was definately emotional, me and Rose were going to London our selves since Mia being the responsible person she is was there already. The goodbye to our parents was the worst part since we wont even be able to see them during our christmas break because ALL of them had work during that time (even **I** was suprised how all of them could make plans so early) The plane ride was a blurr. We were flying economy to save some extra cash so as soon as take off, I dozed off.  
Before Landing, Mia woke me up in the worst possible way, by splashing water and I swear I was about to murder her. Anyways we went to passport control, did all the things you do in the airport and drived to the hotel, where we would be for one night.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose's POV:  
It was almost 11am and all the girls except me were ready to leave. Even though I am the oldest one (Turned 18 in March, Oh yeah!) I am definately the most iresponsible one, especially when it came to timings.  
While Mia and Bee went to go pickup breakfast from Starbucks, I was busy taking a shower, for the first time in my life I actually turned on the radio in my motorella flip phone (I know it's ancient but it was very cool when I was 8 and I hadn't gotten a new phone since I was saving up for a flat) and I listened to a local station. I turned on the shower, and entered, meanwhile the radio was having some sort of interview with a local singer. If I wasn't busy taking a shower, I'd probably off the radio but since I was I continued listening while I was scrubbing my head. Then, the radio DJ's announced a new song, "You know these lads and all the ladies are drooling over them and now we were given the privilage to premier their brand new song, this is _Kiss You by One Direction!" Then an amazing song came on._  
Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you'd like!  
We can go out any day or any night,  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there,  
Baby I'll take you there, yeah!  
I continued listening to the song while dancing in the shower and literally waited for the song to finish before leaving the shower. Before the song even ended, I heard a loud talking, I knew it was probably Bee.  
"So she was like, I am totally perfect for this role, and I was like, Gurl please, you wouldn't know how to get ready for this role if it came knocking on your doorstep." I quickly hopped out of the shower, hoping I could open the door for them instead of them barging in but.... too late, they were already in.  
"Rosie Pie, We got you a caramel frappuchino for breakfast, how amazing are we?" I heard Mia screaming so I could hear in the bathroom, no need for that. "As amazing as I am at singing." I reply while flattering myself, self obssesed, I know! Just kidding. I pull togethere this look, http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=85693737  
I know, not as fancy as what the others were wearing, but will do.  
Oh and Mia is wearing this http://www.polyvore.com/mias_move_in_outfit/set?id=85694761  
And Bee is wearing this, http://www.polyvore.com/bees_move_in_outfit/set?id=85695470  
I know my outfit isn't as pretty, but I didn't have time. I entered the room, Bee, with her big mouth immediatly spoke, "Wow, I didn't know you wore anything nice except to dinner!" I snatched a pillow from my bed and threw it straight at her but sadly, she dodged. "Miss me, miss me, now you gotta kiss me." She spoke and then stickin out her tongue. I was ready to to kill her but I couldn't, that would be illegal. Mia spoke, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the reason why I didn't bring you two with me to arrange the furniture." "Harsh!" The only word that came out of Bee's mouth. I then grabbed my Caramel Frap, and exited, with the two following me like soldiers.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Rose's POV:  
As me and Mia finished unloading the boxes and luggage from my Nissan Patrol (a gift from my parents) Bee being the person she is, refused to help and said she will 'supervise'. I parked at my parking lot for which I paid, it was right next to a black Range Rover. I swear the building is so beautiful and breathtaking, it was unbelievable, as well as how huge it was. I finally caught up with Rose and Mia.  
"Rose, here are your apartment keys, please dont lose them. Our apartment is the one of the two in floor 13 and floor 14, you can take the lift but it's quite small so you can go first and we will stuff you with the boxes while me and Bee will go by the stairs." Mia spoke as if she was in charge, actually she is in charge since I haven't seen the apartment yet. I nodded in response. "HEYY.... How about my key" Bee started whining, funny story, Bee's actual name is Bethany but we call her Bee because of her child-like personality, that and because Bee 'dislikes' it when people call her Bethany. Anyways, as they loaded the boxes into the lift, I just stood their praying that I would not get clausterphobic because of how squished I was. When the super slow lift finally arrived to floor 13, Rose, Bee and I just unloaded the boxes. Then, the door oppisite our swung open, out of there came out a cute but may I say loud british boy, he was a brunnette like, but he had baby blue eyes which I was inlove with. "CALM DOWN NIALL, I'LL GO PICK UP THE PIZZA, JUST CALM DOWN." He slams the door shut and then our eyes meet.  
"I don't believe I met you, I am Louis Tomlinson. What are your lovely names?" I slightly blushed and immediatly Bee replied, "My name is Bethany Lorenne but I prefere it when people call me Bee, This is Mia Eastmoreland, and the girl over there who is blushing because of you is Rose Borin." Trust me when I say Bee is annoying as hell and is no way shy. Mia gave him a big smile while I just turn away starting to carry the boxes into the flat, completely humiliated. Then I feel a hand touch my shoulder, "Wait, would you like me and my lads to help you move those boxes in? You have atleast like 30 boxes with you"


	4. Chapter 4

Bee's POV:  
Being the horrible person who dislikes everyone, Mia refused the help of this Louis-guy and his friends. Oh, and I think Rose has a crush on him, time will tell.  
We were finally done unpacking, I don't know what happened to Mia and Rose but I dosed off.... again, sort of.

*Breakfast Time In The House The Next Day*  
"Well, Bee, look at the bright side, you don't need to worry about unpacking today." Mia chuckled as Rose was staring at her cup of coffee. My guess is that she was daydreaming about Louis but I could be wrong, maybe she was thinking about him, I am just too hillarious!  
"Not hungry?" Mia broke the silence, looking towards Rose.  
"No, it's nothing." "Mia, oh Mia, is it THAT hard to figure out that she is thinking about Louis." I say out loud, saying it in a tone as if I was giving an award speech in an awards ceromony.  
"Shut up!" She says looking embarresed.  
Then the doorbell rang, DING DONG. "I'LL GET IT!" I scream even though they are right in front of me, the two start to giggle. As I open the door, I see Louis, and Oh My God, I am still wearing my pj's.  
"Nice pj's" He says to me. "I know, I look so fabulous" He chuckles.  
"I was wondering if you and your friends would like to join me and the lads on a little trip to Starbucks" He announces in a strong british accent.  
In mockery, I reply, "I would love to join you and your lads to a little trip to Starbucks" "That would be lovely, be there in an hour and here is my phone number, please give the phone number to your beautiful friend, Rose, too." I take the piece of paper with his number and close the door.  
"Rosie Pie, your dream gave you his phone number and want us to join him and his lads to a day date to Starbucks" "What the hell, Bee" "Rose Anne Borin, no bad language" I reply like I am her mother


	5. Chapter 5

Mia's POV:  
"Guys, you spent 20 minutes arguing about going or not and Bee clearly won." Bee then put her hand up and gave a victory smile. "WelL, Mrs.Winner, did Louis tell you which Starbucks to go to? We have like 4 around us" "Oops, I guess Rosie Pie then needs to text her crushie and ask him" Bee replies with a kissy face to end it. "No way am I going to ever te-" Then emmediatly, Bee snatches Roses Pink 2004 Nokia (She also hasn't bought a phone in a while, it's actually apperantly a hand-me-down from her mom when she was younger) "Done!" Bee says while I take my final sip of my now cold coffee. Rose puts her hand on her head, feeling ashamed, probably. "Well, if you two idiot are done, why dont we all get changed. I had cool idea, remember 3 months ago we had a group dance where I dressed up as cooler, less suity version of Batman, and you, Bee, dressed up as Superman and Rose was Spiderman. So we basicly will go wear that but not the masks, cause' that will just look wierd" "Sure, why not, that'll be fun!" Said Rose, finally in a happier mood.  
"Guys, I hated that number and I am no way going to put on that costume" Replied Bee.  
"Up to you!" I snapped back at Bee and then sticking my tongue out.

*Half An Hour Later*  
"Guys, Louis texted me back a while ago and said that they will pick us up them selves so we don't get lost!" Rose screamed so Bee and I could hear her. I finally come out of my room, looking like this, http://www.polyvore.com/mias_starbucks_outfit/set?id=85719873 I hope he and his lads will like it, they are boys after all and are sure to like superheros. I then knock on Rose's door, she looks like thishttp://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=85718822  
"Do I look fine?" She asks looking worried, then Bee storms out, "You look beautiful and Louis will fall for you even harder" She is wearing this outfit http://www.polyvore.com/bees_starbucks_outfit/set?id=85720256  
"I see you didn't decide to wear you superman getup?" I looked at her in 'fake' sad face."Ofcourse not! I threw it away the second we were done, well not the shorts, I wore them last week but still, the shirt, hat, mask and cape is in the bin now" She said and then gave me a wink and pulled her tongue out. "DING DONG"


	6. Chapter 6

Louis' POV:

*An Hour Before Current Time*  
Here I am sitting on the couch in my living room thinking about last night. Liam and Zayn are still slepping, meanwhile Harry is making breakfast and Niall is eating it which is making Harry mad, I can hear it from the kitchen loud and clear. I'm just sitting here thinking about yesterday. Those three girls were something, they practically the first girls I have met who actually didn't know who I was in the past year. That's a first, it's cool and all but one of them, Rose Borin, she was sprecial. I don't want to sound cheesy but it was sort of like love at first sight but the thing is I fell in love with her personality too, she was shy, she was the complete oppisite from the other one, Bethany or what she told me to call her, Bee.  
"Boo Bear, what's wrong with you? You've been in a deep state of mind for 20 minutes now" Niall asks me in his strong Irish accent. We all have been honest to each other since day one so I decided to confess everything. "Well... um... Nialler, so um...remember when you told me to pick up the pizza... when i went out i found out we have new neighbores now, they are these cute three girls, but I have a small crush on one of them" Niall then almost emmediately replies, "WE HAVE THREE CUTE GIRLS FOR NEIGHBORES, YOUVE KNOWN THAT SINCE YESTERDAY AND YOU ONLY SAY SOMETHING NOW" Niall screames at me and then Harry joins, "Well, Lou, why don't you invite them to Starbuck, we will wake Zayn and Li Li and go have breakfast there since Mr.I am hungry ate all the food I cooked for us" Harry then gave Niall a dirty look and I chuckle. "And you can even give your number to her" I got excited, I them wrote down my number on a piece of paper, secretly hoping they wouldn't release it on the internet, Louis, don't worry, they didn't even know who you were. I jolted out of the door with the boys making their way up the stairs to wake Liam and Zayn.  
I walk across the hallway and ring the bell, I wait for about a minute then Bee opens the door, secretly I was hoping it was Rose but I guess she was busy or something. "Nice pj's" I say, she was wearing just a black pair of shorts and a sweat shirt that said 'Presto'  
She then replies, "I know, I look Fabulous" I chuckle a little, I have to admit that she is hillarious, I bet she and Niall are going to get along pretty well. I then announce in a proud manner, "I was wondering if you and your friends would like to join me and the lads on a little trip to Starbucks?" She start playing with her blonde but towards the ends brunnette hair and says in a mocking british accent which I found funny, "I would love to join you and your lads to a little trip to Starbucks" "That would be lovely, be ready in an hour and here is my phone number, please give to your beautiful friend, Rose too" I wasn't planning to call Rose beautiful even though she is because I didn't want to sound like wierdo. She then took the piece of paper and closed the door as I was walking away, I knock on the door and Liam in a bathrobe opens the door. I sayy, "Goodmorning" and he replies before I finish talking, "Tell me everything about what happened yesterday and now and the plans for later" He says while smiling.

*Current Time*  
All us boys were wearing jeans but Li Li was wearing black ones (a change instead of the regular brown) and I decided to wear brown onesones (not eye-catching ones though) since I always do. Harry was wearing a blue lacoste polo meanwhile Zayn was wearing black ones. Niall wore a shirt that said, 'Vivace' and for some reason I thought it meant Villamptious, whatever that meant. Liam was wearing a black shirt from I have no idea where and I wore a shirt was simply black too and it said 'music'. As we left the apartment I locked the door (And yes, we do share this apartment but Zayn has his own too) We made our way to the door and rung the bell, "DING DONG"


	7. Chapter 7

Niall's POV:  
"Guys, promise me you won't try to flirt with Rose?" He had a worried look on his face. We all nodded and then the door cracked open. Inside was a beautiful blonde with a little brown hair under and in the ends. She had aquamarine eyes which I was inlove with. I was praying to God that it wasn't Rose.  
"Well, you must be Louis' lads" She said it in a mocking british accent and laughed.  
Oh God, her voice is just so... Perfect  
Her laugh is the most amazing thing ever  
She is simply amazing  
I could feel myself getting red and then Zayn gave me nudge on my arm and whispered to me, "Niall, are you okay?" He had a worried look but I just nodded. Then she was joined by 2 other beautiful lovelies, 2 of them had a cool superhero get up. All Louis was doing was staring at the girl with the spiderman shirt and bag. Then there was a moment of silence. "Oh I almost forgot, I am Bethany Lorenne but please call me Bee" She gave a wink, I was hoping it was for me but Lord know for who it was. "I am Mia Eastmoreland" said the girl wearing batman outfit, I noticed how Liam was smiling at her and it looked so damn funny. "And I... am... uh..." Before she could finish, Bee butted in, "Rose Borin, sorry she is just really shy, especially around him" Then Bee pointed at Louis, Louis slightly blushed and so did Rose. "Bethany Skylar Lorenne, hasn't your mother ever told you pointing is rude" Mia interrupted, we all laughed and finally I spoke, "I am Niall Horan" I gave big smile. "Oh a british and an irish, how fun!" Bee stated a fact out loud. We all laughed, then Louis introduced the rest of the boys to them. "This is Zayn Malik, Harry Styles and the guy who really like Mia's batman outfit is Liam Payne" "Shouldn't we be going to Starbucks?" Says Harry, he has his eyes set on Bee, I was in complete envy of that tiny thing but I didn't let it show on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

Bee's POV:  
As we exited I noticed how Louis took Rose's arm and how she started going completely red, luckily, she was smart enough to out on red blush, but still, I noticed how she started blushing. Then, I turned around and saw Liam and Mia talking and holding hands. All I could think is, Really? I knew I shouldn't have thrown away that superman shirt. Whatever! Then I felt someone grab hold of me and they started to carry me, then I turned to look up and see Niall was carrying me. To be honest I was sort of used to the whole carry me bridal style sitch because of how I always got the role of a princess in the musicals from Bootcamp but still it was quite fun. I laughed and started whining, "Put me down Niallll.... I wanna my feet to be on the ground" "Really, I thought Bumble Bee's never have their feet on the ground because they fly" "I am not a bumble bee" "Now you are" He gives me a wink and I start bushing. Was I really blushing, I never in my life blushed for a boy.

*Ordering Drinks In Starbucks*  
"What do you guys want?" Harry asks us and smiles at Mia. "Me and Rose will have a Double Caramel Frappuchino" "Lou, how do you even know she wants that?" Zayn questions him. Rose then finally says something proper to everyone, "I want a Double Caramell Frappuchino" Then Louis smile while Harry gives an, 'oh thats so unfair' look to everyone. "Bumble Bee, what would you like?" Niall whispers to me in my ear. In return I say, "White Chocolate Frappuchino" I smile and then Niall screams out, "TWO WHITE CHOCO FRAPS HAZZA" I start to giggle a bit and then we sit down. For some reason, Starbucks was really empty a there were now two police standing outside. I break the short silence and say, "This Starbucks is so wierd. It's so empty, wish it was like that in New York" Niall chuckles and then Zayn questions me, "You don't know?" "Know what" Mia then says.


	9. Chapter 9

Mia's POV:  
"Know What?" I question Zayn, very confused. I guess I spoke louder then normal because now Rose, Louis, Liam and Harry joined us. "I guess you weren't acting but you really didn't know" Louis spoke again. "I don't know if you noticed but I my name is Bee for a reason, I am like a little kid thus I don't like it when I don't know going on" Bee spoke, a little frustrated. I can see the worry in all five of their eyes and there was a moment of silence.  
"Well, um..." Liam spoke, now scratching the back of his neck.  
"We five are in a band and I say this is the least conceded way but we are world famous and have a lot fans and it shocked us that you didn't know who we were... I guess" Harry said in a firm tone.  
"Well, we don't know. I mean how could you when you spent the last 48 months in a school that forbids you to have any electronics except for 30 minutes on Saturdays, in which we ussually call our parents. The only way we have internet is through the schools computers" Bee said, a little sad though, she looked like she was about to start crying that was not like her, though, what would she cry for anyways. She then stood up and walked away with Niall chasing her.


	10. Chapter 10

Bee's POV:  
I was angry, I was angry at myself for falling for him. The pieces were falling in together. How could I be so dumb? Niall was part of probably a huge band with millions of hot girls wanting to date him and here I am sitting with him doing who know what. I am mad at myself the most. I am falling for him, I loved him but the worst part is that I don't even know him that well. Trying to bottle up my frustrations until I couldn't handle it anymore, I stand up a run towards the backdoor. I open the door and feel the tears dripping down my face. I guess it was a good things I own only water proof mascara and liner, right? Then I feel a hand touch my shoulder. "Please don't leave" I hear the irish accent again. "I am sorry but I-" sniffing now rather then crying. "Please don't leave, I want you to be here. Look I am sorry I didn't mention it early, I don't understand why you are crying but please stop. It kills me to see those tears fall, heck, it murders me" I was touched in my heart by those words but I knew it couldn't happen, he'll just break my heart. "Please..." I heard him say. I turn around and say, why don't we go tomy place instead" I say, finally smiling. He smiles and nodds. He takes my hand and we go back to Starbucks, I wipe my tears and say, "Guys, why don't we go for a dip in the pool? I filled it up just this morning, today was a warm day so the sun probably heated it up and it's warm." "YOU HAVE A POOL IN YOUR APARTMENT, THATS SO COOL" Louis states as if he is a 5 year old. "It's not that big though, it's in our biggest room but since it was in a room we could only make it 10m long and 4m wide and 2m deep." Rose replies and smiles while I nodd.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose's POV:

*The Moment Niall and Bee Leave*  
The other boys are probably confused to why she left. Mia and I knew perfectly why she left. Then I let out a smile, looking at Mia, in response, Mia nodds, witha smile too. Then I hear a voice, "Why are you smiling? Your friend just left in tear" Then his baby blue eyes reach mine. I respond, "She likes him" "Who, Niall?" I hear Zayn's voice. "If not him, then one of you, but it was probably him, though" Mia says out loud, to protect me. Or maybe Bee, God know who, well she herself does. "She'll be back, Niall knows how to handle these things the best" Liam says, looking at Mia. I don't know much about the 'signs' but I was pretty sure Mia liked him, due to her light blush on her cheeks.  
Then Niall comes in... holding Bee's hand. She wipes her tears. Good thing she always wears waterproof mascara and liner. I think to myself. Then she finally speaks, "Guys, why don't we go for a dip in the pool? I filled it up this morning, today was a warm day so the sun probably heated it up and it's warm" Louis speaks up, obviously amazed, "YOU HAVE A POOL IN YOU APARTMENT, THAT'S SO COOL!" I giggle a bit and I see him blush slightly. I reply, "It's not that big though, it's in our biggest room but since it is in a room it's only 10m long, 4m wide and 2m deep" Bee smiles and nodds at me then I hear Louis speak again. "Well, it's still a swimming pool. What are we waiting for, come on guys, get your lazy bums up and let's go" I laugh, this time sort of loud, he smiles back in response. Then, suddenly I someon starts to carry me, bridal style. I, being the person who is scared of everything, only open my eyes now. I see those amazing blue eyes once again and blush. I can feel it. "It's cute when you blush" He whispers to my ear, which only makes me blush more. I seriously think somethings wrong with, whenever he says something, I instantly blush.

*At Bee, Mia and Rose's Home*  
I go up the stairs, on a mission to check if the water is cold or not. Secretly, I was hoping it was freezing cold so that we didn't have to swim. I really wasn't in the mood to swim. I don't know why, but I just wasn't. I go up the stairs, past our dance room / mini recording studio. What did you except from three girls who have been working to be singers and dancers their whole life? Anyways, I open the door and see the pool filled. I bend down and touch the water. GOD, WAS IT COLD. I leave the room and run downstairs. I enter our livingroom and see Mia talking to Liam meanwhile Harry, Zayn and Niall surrounded Bee. To be honest, Bee was like a social butterfly, she could talk to anyone and people would instantly like her, in a friendly way. I look around and can't find Louis. He was probably in the restroom, I think to myself. "BOO!"


	12. Chapter 12

Mia's POV:  
I suddenly hear a Rose's shriek. Me and Liam give all our attention to Rose, who looked like she just saw a ghost. To be honest, I wish she never screamed. Me and Liam were just talking about how his life as a part of One Direction is like. I think it's amazing, I mean who wouldn't want to be finally recognised for their talent, travel around the world and to what their want. To me, it's finally being recognised for the talent. Wait, what's his talent? I mean I know he sings, but I've never heard him sing before. After I was done with my deep thoughts, I relized I was pointlessly staring at Liam. I shock some sense into my self. I guess he noticed how I was staring at him because he giggled a bit. I finally pay attention to Rose, who was the centre of attention, which is quite different because Bee is the one on that spot.  
"I hate you so much, Louis! I hate being scared!" Rose started whining in a cute way. "Oooh, I should do that more often, Rosie" He chuckled and gave an evil smile. "What did you just call me?" She came back, a happy but awkward and mixed with shock. "Rosie, you like that?" He came back with a wink to her. "Awwww" Zayn, Bee, Niall and Harry synced all together, sort of like in those sappy romantic movies. Then Bee, being the social butterfly she says, loud and clear, "Well lads," Clearly mocking Louis for an earlier incident, "We have been doing some of the randomest things for while now, why don't we play the 100 question game?"Be. Bee askes all of us. Liam looks at me as a way of asking me if we should play, in reply I nodd. Liam then says, "Mia and I shall play this game" God is his voice like an angel. Louis then raises his hand like an eager 3th grader, in reply Bee nodds, then chuckles as well as Rose, "How do you play the game, Ms.Lorenne"

Bee's POV:  
"Well, we put our names in a hat, then for example, if I pull your name out, you get to ask a question to anyone in the group. We do this a hundred times and well, yeah, you get the idea" I smiles. We then all setup the game, you know make our own small talk. When we FINALLY are done setting up, I take the hat and shake it up. "Why does Bee get to do it?" Niall starts complaining in a cute way, sort of how 3 year olds do it. "Well for one, I am the youngest." I then stick my tongue out and pull out a card. "Alright, Harry, ask who you want" I says smiling.  
"Alright, since Bee says she's the youngest, Bee, when is you birthday and how old are you?" Harry says. "UNFAIR, you asked two questions, whatever! I am turning 16 on October 7th" "NO WAY, I could have sworn you were atleast 17" Niall admits, emphising on 'atleast'. "Well, I'm sorry, Irish, but I still 15!" I say in a loud and proud manner, definately not polite though. Harry then takes that hat and puts his card in and in exchange, picks up another one. "Liam James Payne, you have been picked as tribute" We all start laughing while Liam gives us all dirty looks, well except Mia, which I was mad about, sort of. "Well, my female tribute shall therefore be Mia Eastmoreland. What is your phone number?" Then Louis gives him the eye. Liam pulls out his phone, as well as the rest of the boys. Mia lets out a small sigh and speaks, "My phone number is (Insert Phone Number Here). But I better not be getting calls until 12 in the morning. I need my sleep" All our attention focuse on her. We hear a beep, then Mia takes out her phone. Before she can even take a look on her text message, Louis grabbes her phone and opens his big mouth again, "WOW, what an ancient artifact. I believe it's from the year 2001. Lads, look!" Then all of the sudden, the boys surround him.  
"I'd hate to interrupt your mini museum presentation, but I think Mia wants to read her text message. What's the big deal anyways, I have the same phone. It's some Nokia 2001 music player thing." I smile sarcastly wide. "God, Rosie, please tell me you don't have that phone" Louis says pleading Rose, which I found amusing. "Sorry, Lou. I have worse, a motorella" "LORD!!! Boys, we are stopping this game and going to th Apple Store


	13. Chapter 13

Louis's POV:

*In The Apple Store About An Hour Later*  
I was standing with Rose who was clearly excited to get her new Iphone. We've been in the Apple Store For about an hour. We decided to come here when I found out that the girls had Nokias and a Motorella. I mean for God's sake, who owns Nokia's and Motorella's in 2013? I basicly forced everyone to stop the game and we came here and for the past hour, I have been with Rose who was amazed with the Ipads and Iphones, not sure about the laptops though. Niall was with Bee probably doing the same thing and so did Liam and Mia. Harry and Zayn didn't want to be 4th and 5th wheelers so they went back to the apartment.  
"Wanna buy the stuff now?" I raise my eyebrow while asking Rose.  
"Wait a sec, I'll kill this green alien pig and we'll buy the stuff" I giggle at her child-like attitude.  
"I'll be back in a sec, babe" I by mistake slip out the word 'babe', in response, she giggles. I slightly blush and walk away, hoping that she hasn't seen anything. I walk towards a sales assistent, hoping she wouldn't recognise me, but I was sure she wouldn't, I mean she is a little elderly so why would she.  
"Could you help me, I'd like to buy an Iphone 5 in black" To be honest I don't know if she wanted that colour but I have that colour so I guess we will be twinsies. "Anything else?" She asks, still not making eye contact and focusing on the cashier. "Sure why not, a Macbook Air 11 inch and a red cover too" I smile and hand her my creditcard, she hands me the paper to sign and I sign it, you know the drill. "Thankyou sir" the assistent says, STILL not making eye contact. I walk towards Rose, who is still on the iphone playing a game.  
"SUPRISE" I hand her the bag with the phone and laptop.  
"WHAT THE HECK LOUIS! I didn't buy it" She says, clearly with a guilty look on her face.  
"No Rosie, but it's a small gift from me"  
"A small gift? IT'S HUGE!" She raises her voice, in response I chuckle  
"Thankyou Louis" She speaks again, but this time her voice soft and innocent. She then gives a light kiss on my cheek and suddenly I can see she is as red as her shirt. I take her hand and we walk off.  
"You know we can walk to the apartment instead of in a cab" I ask her  
"Sure, why not! But we can't leave now. The girls aren't done and I nee-" I give her a super quick kiss on the cheek which made her silent and started speaking, "Don't worry, the boys will take them home, I promise"  
I look at the world's most beautiful eyes and think to myself, How is it possible for someone to be this beautiful?


	14. Chapter 14

Rose's POV:  
Me and Louis are walking home. Wow, Louis is something. he got me so much and oh my gosh, he is the sweetest boy ever. He is the first proper boy I ever spoke too. By proper, I mean by boys who only talk don't only talk about their love life or career or how hard it is to dance. I know it sounds wierd but I was in a camp where boys were talented and they would like EVERYONE to recognise it so they would talk only about that.  
"So Rosie, from where are you?" Louis asks in an adorable deep voice.  
"Well, I am from Washington DC but for the last four years of my life I had been in Brooklyn, New York for that four year boarding school thing" I reply, smiling.  
"Well, since I didn't get the chance to ask you earlier, what exactly was the camp like and what were you doing there?" He asks, clearly intrested and smiling. His eyes were shining, they were perfect to me.  
"This is going to be a long story, so buckle up your seatbelts" I say to him, he smiles and we still are continuing to walk. "When I was about 8, Mia was 7, I think and Bee was 5 turning 6. Her mom took us to watch Fame Jr. and I guess ever since then I have been working hard to become a successfull performer. I can dance, mainly because it was mandatory in all the schools I have ever been in and I knew it would helped me in the future, but the truth is I hate it. It's the worst thing in the world to me, but I still do it. My real passion is music" I can see his face beaming with a smile, I continue my story, "I sing and play the guitar, basicly since I was 8. The last four years of my life were definately tough. Everysingle day for four years, I had been in a school where from one pm to six pm I would dance or sing or practise my guitar, then for one hour we got a break and went back to work until nine. It was tough, especially because I was the worst dancer and some people would.." I started to sniff, I am the one to cry the most out my besties. It hurt just to think about it. It was painful.  
Louis looked at me with his blue eyes and gave me a hug. I started to speak again, "I would get... bullied. People would say how unfair it was that I was the worst dancer in class but I still I got to be in all the main dances. Even Mia and Bee didn't know this was happening, I can't blame them. But all those words still hurt. The girls, um... still don't know this happened. Louis, can you keep this secret?" "Ofcourse Rosie, but remember, all those words were a load of garbage" He look at me again with his beautiful eyes.  
"We are here" I hadn't noticed how time flew by, we were in front of my door already.  
"Thankyou Lou, I don't know how to repay you for everything" I looked at him. I gave him one last kiss in the cheek. "Well, all is repayed already" He looked at me, smiling wide. I giggled and went inside the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Mia's POV:

*During Breakfast The Day After The Trip To Apple Store*  
"So, that's how I got his phone number" I spoke, we eating breakfast and catching up on last night, since we all left the Apple Store at different times, we were catching up.  
"WOW, that's so cute!" Bee went on, excited about everything happening.While listening to Bee, I notice her outfit. Bee was wearing this very cute ensemble, http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=86421036  
"I know right, anways, we still have almost two months left until school starts for us, meaning we have time to kill, so what are we going to do today?" Rose speaks up, I look at her outfit which I love, http://www.polyvore.com/roses_pyjama_set/set?id=86418821 and I wonder, maybe I should have putten a little more effort into my pyjama outfit, whatever. I am wearing this, by the way http://www.polyvore.com/mias_pyjama_outfit/set?id=86420320  
"Well, little Mia Pia's birthday is next week, and we've been you both had been so super busy, so I planned the whole party yesterday. I just need to text all the boys with the details. Well, as soon as I set up my phone" Bee says. I give her a kiss in the cheek and a big hug.  
"OMG, your the best!" I say, meanwhile Rose silently sits finsihing her breakfast. A smile spreads on her face. "Girls, we still need to set up our phone, remember?"

*An Hour After Breakfast*  
"Oh My Gosh, J'adore Ca!" Bee says, we all know a little french because, well it was mandatory in school.  
"I agree" Rose says happily. As soon as the last app downloaded, which was Twitter, I took the piece of paper with Liam's number and dialed it on my phone, added it to my contacts. I send out text.

To: Liam <3  
From: Mia  
Hey, it's Mia :)

To: Mia  
From: Liam <3  
Hello, how is my little Ballerina doing?

To: Liam <3  
From: Mia  
Nothing much, you?

To: Mia  
From: Liam <3  
About to ask you guys to come to watch a movie, so will you? :)

To: Liam <3  
From: Mia  
I'll ask the girl.

"GIRLS, THE BOYS ARE ASKING IF WE WANT TO WATCH A MOVIE WITH THEM TONIGHT" I scream as loud as I can.  
"Just to remind you, I have small hearing problems and the fact I'm next to you and you screamed does not help me" Rose stuck her tongue out, in return I give a her a cheeky smile.  
"Is Niall coming?" Bee comes inside the room, eating nutella on it's own with a spoon. Man, does she love food, especially when she is around us.  
"I think so" "I'm in" She says, going back to her nutella.  
"Rosie Pie?" "Course" She smiles and goes back to her phone.

To: Liam <3  
From: Mia  
We are free, what movie? :*

To: Mia  
From: Liam <3  
We were thinking World War Z :D

To: Liam <3  
From: Mia  
kk <3

To: Mia  
From: Liam  
Great! Pick you girls up at 4pm

I then take my phone and look at the time, 9:34 am, great another 7 hours to kill. Might as well set up a twitter account and instagram, too.


	16. Chapter 16

Rose's POV:  
Here I am sitting in the kitchen, drinking my cup of tea, The time is exactly 3:14pm, another 45 minutes to kill, oh joy. I wonder if I look fine. I feel so wierd, half of the stuff I am wearing is Bee's or Mia's. They helped me pick this ensemble, http://www.polyvore.com/roses_movie_night_outfit/set?id=86415270  
"I AM DONE!" Bee walks down the stairs and shows off her cute outfit, http://www.polyvore.com/bees_movie_night_outfit/set?id=86415886  
"You look lovely" Mia comes out of the living room, probably on her Macbook or Phone. "You don't look so bad yourself" I give my attention to Mia, her outfit was also quite cute, http://www.polyvore.com/mias_movie_night_outfit/set?id=86417168  
UGH, I am way to overdressed compared to them. I take my phone out and go to my twitter, wow, since when did I have 12,000 followers? I look at all my new followers, most of them are fans of a band called One Direction, wait isn't that the name of the band which the boys are apart of.  
"DING DONG" Mia goes towards the door, Bee and I smiling and following her behind. Mia opens the door, Liam is in front, "Wow, you look lovely as always" I could hear Mia giggle. Liam offers her his arm and they head of. Before I could even say another word, Louis walks towards me and whispers to me, "Dressed up all for me, huh?" His hot breath against my skin sends shivers down my spine. In reply I give him a quick peck on the cheek. Then we go ahead, unaware of the other conversations happening around us.


	17. Chapter 17

Bee's POV:  
"Wow!" Clearly Zayn was impressed by my attire.  
"Well, wow to you too!" I reply to Zayn, clearly he was expecting a different response.  
"So, what movie are we watching?" I ask them, since Mia hadn't given me any details.  
"World War Z! Duh, I am totes excited!" Niall says in his best high school american girl accent in response I give him a light punch in the chest. "Ouch, hurtful!" He says back. I look at Zayn, clearly he was occupied on his phone. Then my phone starts ringing, "I'll be back guys, my sister is calling" Not even paying attention to what is going on around me, I leave.  
"Hey Beth!" My sister, Apple speaks through the phone.  
"Please stop calling me that! Just call me Bee. It's not my fault that our parents gave you an awesome name and me with such a boring name" I say, annoyed as the annoying orange.  
"Fine Bee, anyways, Elle and I just finished our last day at Stardom Broadway Camp"  
Oh yeah, I forgot Mia's little sister was going to S.B too.  
"That's great!" I say, clearly happy for her.  
"But that's not the best part, Elle and I were offered a four year scholar ship to the performing arts camp you are going to! We are flying to London dayafter tomorrow. Mom and Dad said that there is supposed to be an extra room in the house so Elle and I are gonna live there." She says, clearly excited.  
"Listen Apple, I don't think that's such a great idea. We sorta us-" Before I finished Apple broke me off.  
"Thanks so much big sis, love you. Bye! See you in a couple day!"  
Oh Joy, I am going to spend the next four years with my little sister. Hooray... not.  
I walk back out to wear I left the boys waiting. Before I can say anything, the Harry started speaking, "I did not know you had a sister!" "There's alot you don't know about me" I say, in a bad mood.  
"What's her name?" Niall asks me with a smile. OMG, his smile. It's so... perfect.  
"Apple, I know, I'm stuck with such a boring name meanwhile she get's the party" Niall chuckles and says to me, "I love your name just the way it is, Bethany. So are we going to go to the theater?"


	18. Chapter 18

Elle's POV:

*The Day Elle and Apple Arrived To The Girl's Home*  
"And that is why we got the schlarship to the performing arts and left one year early." Apple went on, my bestest friend in the world. I know it sounds cliche, but she really is, We've been through thick and thin, when girls called me ugly, she stuck up for me. We've basicly been friends since birth, We were even born on the same day, 16th July 1918, that's right, 14 years old... at the moment. Our birthday is in exactly 15 days. Excited is an understatement, we will finally be 15, not 14. We will also be probably the youngest ones in P.A too. "Earth to Elle, are you okay?" Apple snaps her fingers at me, I notice I am staring at her while thinking. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." I stick my tongue out. Rose picked us up from the airport and told us my big sister, Mia and Bee are just adding finshing touches to our room." "I hope you guys don't mind sleeping in the attic, we added some stairs and a slide just yesterday so be careful." Rose says then Apple snaps at her, ussual Apple with her fiestly personality, "Why are we sleeping in the attic again?" "Because your parents and my own haven't told us you were going to live with us so the extra room we had we turned it into a pool." Apple sticks her tongue out at Rose and while Rose was looking at the road, which what your supposed to do when you drive, just saying.  
"We are here." Apple and I took our two suitcases, Apple's are pink, which is what her 'signiture' colour is (inside joke from 1st grade) and mine is this magenta colour. "You both go up the lift while I take the stairs, just try not to bump into any boy on the way out like I did" Rose giggled, clearly Apple and I missed something. As we entered the lift, we started yapping, "I am so excited, words cannot begin to describe how I feel. I mean, we are in London, the city of our dream!" Apple goes on with me agreeing to everything she says. "Beep"


	19. Chapter 19

Apple's POV:  
As I pull my two suitcases togethere I realise something, "Elle, where are our phones?" "Oh, I forgot to tell you, before we left when you went to the little girl's room, our parents gave us these debit cards and said to buy new phones since our's are broken." I was so furious at her but at the same time happy, I mean, I'm lucky I have a better phone then my sister's, mine is an Iphone 3G, but I sort of drop it a billion times a day, meanwhile her's is some old Nokia. Hey, I can get an Iphone 5 now, YAY. We follow Rose to the apartment and she ring the bell, "DING DONG"  
"HI BABY SIS, OMG I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Bethany or what she tells us to call her, Bee comes running to me giving me wet kisses, "Stop it Bee, you are ruining my make up."

Bee's POV:  
"Stop it Bee, you are ruining my make up." Wow, Apple grew up so much since I met her, even Elle. Just by looking at them, I could swear they are older then me. Her outfit is so cute,http://www.polyvore.com/apples_outfit/set?id=86693159 so is Elle's, http://www.polyvore.com/elles_outfit/set?id=86699202  
"Oh, wearing makeup are we. Who's the lucky guy your trying to impress?" I tease Apple, in response she sticks her tongue out.  
"STOP MESSING AROUND YOU BLOODY FOOLS!!!" Clearly Mia is annoyed by all the teasing.  
"Girls, be careful, since the last time you saw Mia, she has grown quite a temper and started using british swearing!" I joke around and get everyone laughing, except Mia.


	20. Chapter 20

Elle's POV:  
"That room over there baby sis, is supposed to be your room but now it is our own mini swimming pool" Mia began teasing me. To be honest, I didn't mind if I was sharing a room with Apple in the attic. I really don't care. "And kids, that is my room. I am making it clear, especially to Apple, do not go inside to borrow a shirt or lipgloss because I will stalk you and chop your head off" Bee began blabbering about her room.  
"The room next to Bee's is our ballet room slash mini recording studio, as for your room."  
"FINALLY, I thought you'd forget to show us our room." Apple starting speaking with her big mouth.  
"Well, like I was saying, we got news of you coming here only a couple days ago, so within those days, we cleared the attic, painted the walls, added furniture and you know that stuff." Mia spoke in her 'responsible adult' voice, gosh she is so big sisterly like.  
"Let's cut the chase, we didn't need you going up and down the ladder so we got this mini metal slide thing which little kids use to play in the playground" Rose speaks up. We all go up the kids slide and inside the room. Gosh, it's perfect. The walls is painted this beautiful lavender colour and the rugs is soft like a baby's but and the colour brown. The room was not the biggest but definately bigger then my sister's, Bee's or Rose's. There is one small window, but other than that. the room is litup with christmas lights, since there is only one bulb in the whole room. The suprising thing is that there is a bathroom in the attic which is wierd but cool. There is a bunk bed in the room, probably to save space and you know, stuff you get in a regular room, closet, chest, armoir, table, etc. All the furniture was this black colour which I thought was nice.  
"So you girls, better start unpacking. You might want to change because we invited a couple friends over and are having a movie night" Mia spoke again, but this time giggling a little but I didn't know why so I just shrugged it off and continued talking to Apple while unpacking.

*Half An Hour Before The Boys Were Expected To Come*

Apple's POV:  
As I was infront of the armoir mirror, I was curling my last strand of hair which was straight. "Apple, do you think there will be cute boys coming tonight?" Elle questions me while trying to pick out an outfit. "No way, my sister's taste in guys is horrible." I stick my tongue out then close my eyes and apply hairspray to my hair. I am using Boots Maximum Hold Hairspray. Now for my makeup  
"Why not these shorts with this instead of that skirt with that?" I question her while applying my concealer, Make Up Forever Full Coverage Concealer, my favourite. "You are right! That is why I love having you as my best friend" I return the favour with a beaming smile and go back to my makeup.

*Ten Minutes Later*  
"And this is the final result!" I give Elle a 360 degree spin, clearly she is impressed by my look, http://www.polyvore.com/apples_movie_night_outfit/set?id=86727101  
I personally think I look amazing. And may I say, I rock the red lip.  
"What about mine. Does it make the cut?" Elle tells me while giggling. She shows off her outfit, magenta is clearly a colour which she pulls of, http://www.polyvore.com/elles_movie_night_outfit/set?id=86728214  
"J'adore ca" I mimic my older sister, Bee, who constantly uses that phrase.  
"Apple, are you ready?" "Pretty much, I'll just have a sprits of my fave perfume" I walk towards the armoir, which Elle and I share, I pick up the DKNY Be Delicious perfume and sprits it in the air and do the shimi shimi through. I can hear Elle laughing clear as day but I couldn't care less. Me and Elle make our way down, sliding on the slide. "That's so much fun!" I emphasise on the word fun, it truly was fun. We make our way downstairs where I see Mia, Bee and Rose getting ready the food for the movie night. All three of them looked amazing. Mia was clearly going wild with her look, http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=86730737 meanwhile my sister was playing it safe, http://www.polyvore.com/bees_movie_night_outfit/set?id=86730280  
I adore the cute outfit Rose was wearing,http://www.polyvore.com/roses_movie_night/set?id=86729570 but Mia's was definately my favourite, sorry big sis!  
"Don't you think that's alot of food, even for Bee" I ask them and break there working consintration.  
"You clearly haven't met Niall yet" I hear Bee silently mumble, but loud enough for me to hear.  
"Yup, I don't know him" I say in my defense.  
"DING DONG"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Mia's POV:  
"Ding Dong"  
"I'll get it" I scream even though we are in the same room. I walk towards the door and open it.  
Before I can open the door fully 4/5 of the boys stormed inside the house leaving Liam outside.  
"Can I come in?" He asks me, being the gentleman he is, or maybe he's a vampire who needs permission before entering the house, nah!  
"For how long have we know each other and you still need permission?" I ask a rhetorical question, not expecting him to aswer.  
"One Week, we've known eachother for one week" He replies, giving me a smile which gives butterflies to my stomach.  
"Comeon in, I want you to meet my sister"  
"You have a sister, I thought only Bee had one" He says to with a suprised expression on his face.  
"Yes, I have a sister. And she might recognise you guys since she has twitter and all that"  
"How cool, your baby sister had twitter before you"  
"Let me just remind you, she 14 years old and wants to be a pop singer, course she has a twitter!" I slightly yell at him. We enter the kitchen and then it hit me, none of the boys were properly introduced to the babies.  
"Okay, boys, the girl with the red lipstick is Bee's baby sister Apple and the abnoxious girl right next to me is my little sister, Elle. And boys, just saying, don't try to hit on them, they are only fourteen." "Turning 15 next week" Apple comes back, with a strong tone in her voice. "Whatever!" I say, "From left to right, Liam, Niall, Zayn, Harry and Louis"

Harry's POV:  
Wow, Apple looks stunning. I could have never in a million years figured out she was 14 years old, whatever.  
I walk up towards Apple, "I know Mia introduced me, but I will just introduce myself again. I am Harry, Harry Styles" I take my hand out waiting for her to shake it. I hear her giggle, which I guess is a good thing. "I am Apple, Apple Lorenne" She shake my hand and smiles at me. All I do is smile back. By the looks of things, we are definately going to get really close.

Elle's POV:  
"I'm Zayn Malik" A guy, handsome if I do say so myself walks up to me. "Elle Eastmoreland's the name" I say.  
"Since everyone is getting all chatty why don't we?"  
"Sure pretty boy" I smile and I hear him laugh.


	22. Chapter 22

Apple's POV:

*Two Years Later*  
Here I am sitting in my bedroom, wow, these two years have passed so quickly. I can't believe tomorrow I'm going to be 17 years old. And this is going to be another amazing year for me. I still live in the same room with Elle, but we matured alot. I remember our first day here was amazing, and it's amazing how the two years of school has been. Wow, and the fact that we are neighbores to one of my bestest friends in the world, Harry from One Direction makes it even better. What's new, well, Rose and Louis are soon going to hit their One Year Dating Anniversary, I was not suprised when they admited to us that they are inlove though. Niall and my big sis are not much different except they've been dating for over a year. As for Mia and Liam, we are not sure. Anyways, here I am sitting straighting my hair while Elle is on her Macbook. "Beep" I check my phone and realise I have a text from Harry.

To: Apple  
From: CAPTAIN CURLS  
Text me when you are ready for Simon's party and I'll go and pick you up.

I switch off my phone then Elle speaks, "Should I wear the black dress or the blue one?"  
"Black definately" I reply as I apply the hairspray to my hair.  
"What are you going to wear?" Elle questions me, looking up from her macbook.  
"The torqiouse one, now come on, you need to get ready"

*Half An Hour Later*  
"Wow, you look fabulous" I say to Elle, she look amazing, http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=86737964  
"Look who talking" I take a look at the mirror, I definately don't look better then Elle, http://www.polyvore.com/apples_party_outfit/set?id=86737157  
"Yeah, someone who wishes they looked half as great as you. I swear, you'll give Zayn the wrong impression as soon as he lays his eyes at you." I say then we both end up laughing out of control. I take out my phone and type a text.

To: CAPTAIN CURLS  
From: Apple  
Well, Styles, you can pick us up in 20 minutes ;)

Bee's POV:  
"OMG Mia, what am I going to do with Apple. She's too young to date Harry, I mean for god's sake, he just turned 20 a couple months ago and she's not even 17!" I rant on about the obvious flirting going on between my baby sister and Harry.  
"And what about you? How old were you when you started dating Niall?" Mia gave me the look.  
"But Niall is more innocent. And it's different." I say.  
"How?" She looks at me with her beautiful eyes.  
"Whatever, do I look fine?" I question her, I hope Niall likes this, http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=86740108  
"Are you kidding me? He will re-fall inlove with you" Mia smiles while saying so.  
"Thanks" My response was simple but it meant alot.  
"You look gorgeous too" I say looking at her, http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=86740689

Mia's POV:  
"You look gorgeous too" Bee tells me.  
"Atleast you have someone to impress, meanwhile the one boy I like doesn't feel the same for me" I say, the sadness overtakes my face as I think about what happenned not even five months ago

*Flashback, Five Months Ago*  
"Are you sure Niall and Bee won't get mad that we ditched them in Nando's?" I look at Liam, while we are walking through the park.  
"Why would they get mad? It's more food for them" He tells me and then chuckles. I've been having feeling for Liam for quite some time, I've had boyfriends before and crushes too, but I never felt this way about a guy before. Eversince I spilled the beans to Bee, Apple, Mia and Elle, they have been telling me to tell him before it's too late.  
"Mia, I want to tell you something" Liam starts a conversation, in response, I nodd and smile.  
"We are literally best friends, so while we in Ireland a couple weeks ago, I met this amazing girl who dances like you, her name is Danielle. We've been seeing eachother for a while now" He tells me, suddenly a the demons of jeolousy, anger, fear and regret fill me. Today was the day I was suppossed to tell him how I feel, but now he has a girlfriend. I look away, "S-sorry Li-iam, I n-need to g-go som-mewhere." I then run away, not having any idea where I am going, I feel the cold tears falling from my eyes, it's saltiness burning my skin.

*Flash Back Ends*  
I can't hold it anymore, I let them fall again. The fact that Liam and Danielle are still together and Danielle gets to be with him just breaks my heart.  
"Shh... Mia, don't worry. Just because he isn't with you just means that he isn't your soulmate and there is someone else who will love you like he will never" Bee tells me, trying to calm me down  
Rose enters the room, looking flawless, http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=86789704  
"Listen to me, Mia, you will go to the club. Pick up a cute guy, dance with him and get happy, understand" Rose speaks trying to calm me down.  
"DING DONG" Either Elle or Apple then screamed, "I'll get it."  
"Now comeon let's go, we don't want to be late" Bee says, wiping my tears and quickly re-doing my makeup. She is some type of beauty wizard, it's not even funny. She can fix any look within a snap.  
We all go down and see the boys all wearing either black shirts, grey or brown.  
As my eyes scan the surrounding while I walk down the stairs, I see her. Danielle looking flawless. When I look at her, I am just reminded of how un-perfect I am and I was stupid for ever thinking that he might ever like me.  
"So, are we ready to partayyyy!" Louis then takes Rose's arm and everyone else make small talk while I just walk alone.


	23. Chapter 23

Bee's POV:  
"You look beautiful, babe" I know Niall and I have dated over a year but I still get butterflies when he calls me babe. In response, I give him a quick peck on the cheek.  
"So, just incase the girls didn't tell you guys, tomorrow is Apple and Elle's birthday and this year it's going to be at our house so stop by tomorrow at 5pm" I say and he smiles.  
"So, me and Harry had a talk today. I told him to not make a move on Apple. I still don't get it why you don't want them to date" Niall tells me, wow, his eyes get more beautiful everytime I see him.  
"Because I don't want Apple's heart to be broken. We all know that Harry is, sort of, a ladie's man. Can we talk about something else?"

*In The Club*  
"Babe, why don't we get some drinks?" Niall questions me.  
"Niall, have you forgotten. I am still 17, it's illegal for me to drink" I say, clearly I have made Niall upset.  
How should I cheer him up? Oh, I know. I give his a kiss on the lip. I clearly have turned his frown upside down.

Elle's POV:  
"If I know I said it before but I'll say it again, you look hot" Zayn tells me. I feel my cheeks getting warm and I feel a stupid grin coming on my face.  
"Thanks Malik" I say, over the past two year, Zayn and I have become closer and closer.  
"Are you okay? You know, from her?" I ask Zayn, worried. About 6 months ago, Zayn started dating Perrie. It was a perfect relationship. I really like Zayn but if he chose to date someone else, I don't mind because I care about Zayn's happiness more then anything. About 2 weeks ago, we all went to dinner and while we were there, Perrie just called it off. Only Zayn knows why, close of a friend I am. I, myself don't know.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go get some drinks, East" I agree. I know that I'm still 16 but I drink, but only in the clubs. I guess you can say I'm a bad girl in a way.  
"What do you want?" He asks me, with his gorgeous smile.  
"Suprise me." I say and then give him a friendly wink.  
"Two beers" He says to the bartender. Then Bee and Harry join us.  
"What are you two getting?" Bee questions me.  
"We are getting beers, you?" Zayn tells Bee.  
"I think we will get something weak for Bee and stronger for me" Harry replies.  
Bee hits him in the stomach and says, "I'm stronger then you think"  
"But your 16 making it illegal for you to drink" Harry acting like a smart-ass tells her.  
Not a moment to soon, Simon Cowell, comes up to us,  
"Don't worry, this club is private but I expect you two ladies not to drink to much"  
Bee and I nodd and smile.

Zayn's POV:  
As Simon walks away, I start to strike up a conversation.  
"So tomorrow is your birthday. What do you want?"  
"Dunno?" Elle slurred. Clearly Elle has already gotten herself drunk. It's suprising how everytime we go to a club, she drinks just one beer and gets drunk. I guess you can say I am held responsible for this since I gave her, her first cup of beer and now she's hooked on the feeling.  
"Elle, want to go dancing" She then takes my hand and we hit the dance floor. Even though her major in her P.A is not dance, her dancing skills are un-believable. She dances to the beat of the song, that's one of the things I love about her. Suddenly, Anything Can Happen by Ellie Goulding plays. I put my hands around her waist while her hands are around my neck. We just dance like this for a long time, unaware what is hapening around us. Wow, her blue eyes are just extrodinarry. And her dress hugs her in all the right spots. Wow. I guess Perrie was right about my love for Elle.  
*Flash Back, About 2 Weeks Ago*  
"Zayn, I think we should break up" Perrie and I are in the back of Nando's.  
"Babe, don't do this to me. I still love you" I say, I feel tears falling from my eyes.  
"I love you too, but I can't be with you anymore. I know how you love Elle. I can't be with someone who loves someone else. Even though management forced us to be together almost six months ago, I fell for you and I don't regret anything that happened. I just don't love you the same as I did when I fell inlove with you. And I know you don't either, goodbye Zayn" Just like that she left, she left me alone. She walked out of my life. Simply like that, just because of how close I am to Elle, she walked away. What if Perrie is right? Maybe I do love Elle that way. But she probably doesn't. Who am I kidding? Elle will never love me. When she admitted to loving me a couple months ago, all I did was break her little fragile heart. She was broken.

*End Of Flashback*  
"Zayn..." Elle tells me.  
"Hmm" I say back to her.  
"Why did Perrie breakup with you?" She asks me, I felt my heart fall when she spoke those words.  
"It Doesn't Matter Anyways"  
"Please tell me" She says, her voce sounding like an angel.  
"How about I tell you tomorrow morning?" She smiled back. I really hope that she would remember asking this question tomorrow.  
That's when I realised she fell asleep in my arms, being so petite. I just carried her back out, bridal style and called a cab.


	24. Chapter 24

Rose's POV:  
"Love, what do you want to drink?" Louis questions me, clearly intrested on what I want.  
"You know I don't drink. When I do I go a little crazy!"  
"But crazy is good sometimes" He leans towards me a gives me an amazing kiss.  
"But crazy is bad sometimes" I say, then pull away.  
"I have a better idea, why don't I take you to a dinner date now?" He tells me, with a cute smirk on his face.  
"Won't Simon be mad?" I question him. He smiles, and then he then takes hold of my hand and we walk off.

*Reaching 5 Pollen Street*  
"How did you know I love Italian?" I ask him, then give him a flirty wink.  
"Because I am your boyfriend and we've been together for almost a year" He tells me, mocking me with an american accent then gives me a 'girly' wink. I giggle, I literally laugh at anything and everything, it's not even funny. Then the car stops and runs out and opens the door.  
"Oh, what a gentleman" I say, mocking him with a british accent. This time, he laughs and takes my arm.  
"A table for two" Louis tells the waiter while I stare at him, he probably thinks I am creep for doing that.  
We are given a menu and then Louis speaks, "We both will have the penne pasta with white sauce and shrimps, trust me babe, it's amazing" To assure him I'm okay with it, I smile.  
"So, love. The boys and I are leaving to the U.S in three weeks" He tells me, suddenly I feel sadness take over me. All I say is, "So soon..."  
"Wait, you didn't let me finish, so we are leaving in 3 weeks and are going to be in the U.S until the end of August so, since school doesn't start for you until the middle of September, I was wondering if you'd likea job to be backup dancers for the take me home tour. Simon told us to tell you if he didn't so here I am. He said that the answer is needed by the end of the week and here is his card" He tells me, suddenly happiness defeat the sadness and I take the card from his hand  
"OFCOURSE I'LL TAKE THE JOB" Maybe I spoke to loud because the other people in the restaurant now have their attention at me. I could see the beautiful smile on his face.

Mia's POV:  
Maybe Bee and Rose are right. Maybe it's time for me to move on and forget about Liam. Who knows, I might meet my soulmate tonight and all I need to do is have couple shots of alcohol and I'm set.  
As I leave the car and enter the club, I'm right away greeted by Simon, "Hello, you must be the lovely Mia Eastmoreland, I am Simon Cowell" He then pulls his hand forward and I shake his hand with my own.  
"Yes, I am Mia Eastmoreland." I smile.  
"I know tonight is just a celebration but I heard you dance, professionaly along with your sister and friends and I was wondering if you and your friends and sister could be backup dancers for the boys since you already had bonded with them. I think it would be great having someone who has a bond with the boys to come on the Take Me Home tour. I don't expect you to answer right now, but I need an answer by the end of this week so we can make arrangments" Simon then hands me his buisness card and takes of. All I do is put it in my bag. Should I take the job, I mean I could use the extra cash and that way I could be closer to the boys, oh god, that means closer to Liam. Maybe I should just drop the job and just spend the rest of the summer doing God knows what.

Nobody's POV:

*About 1 Week Ago, In Simon's Office*  
As the boys from One Direction enter Simon Cowell's office, every single band member had a questioning look on their face. They all take a seat and Simon, being the head, speaks first. "You are probably wondering why you are here"  
Suddenly their was a sea of agreement.  
"Well, you know we are leaving for the Take Home Tour in the end of the month and you will need to start going to rehearsals in fourteen days. So like I was saying, us, the managment decided it would be a good idea if we started having auditions for backup dancers. There will be ten spots open and I expect you to welcome them with open arms and they will be a part of your crew. And as you know, your neighbores go to the Performing Arts School here in London, I have seen their previous backrounds and dancing skills, so myself and you lads will be offering them the job"  
Suddenly the room is filled with a sea of cheers and happiness.

*End Of Flashback*

Mia's POV:  
Here I am, sitting in the bar, drinking my heart out. I guess you can say I'm a strong drinker. I know that it's illegal for me to drink, but that's what I am doing right now, I mean, for god's sake. My heart has been broken for the first time ever. I still haven't gotten over it and I just broken.  
"Wow there, calm down a bit. Don't you think that's alot, especially the fact that you are still underage?" Liam comes over to me, probably worried, but you know what, I don't care.  
"Well, I don't feel anything no matter how much I drink" I say, not even slurring even though I've had like seven shots.  
"Why are you drinking anyway, you never drink?" He questions me and under the light, his eyes are  
sparkling like diamonds. Suddenly, all those memories rush back. I feel the pain all over again. It's like a never ending rollercoaster, I'm reminded of even more things. How people tell me I'm not good enough. I need to be more pretty, more thin, more perfect. I feel my eyes becoming watery, I don't want anyone to see me like this, especially him. I stand up and run. I don't care where I go, I just need to get away from here, from this club.

Liam's POV:

*Ten Minutes Later*  
I wonder where is Danielle, I've been looking for her eversince Mia left me. What's her problem anyway. Did I offend her by asking her why does she drink? Wow, girl's, I'll never understand them. Oh hey, there is Harry, maybe he knows where is Danielle.  
"Harry, have you seen Danielle?" I ask him, clearly worried. You see Danielle is quite a drinker, she drink alot and let just say her being drunk is not a good thing  
"Sorry Li Li, I haven't seen her. Maybe she's in the Ladie's Room?" Harry re-assures me. I smile. I, too need to go to the Men's room. Wow, that girl who is kissing that guy looks alot like Danielle, same dress, same hair, same everything. Wait, that is Danielle. That's Danielle over there kissing a guy, behind my back.  
"Danielle, do you have something to tell me?" I ask Danielle, loud enough for her to hear.  
"Wait, babe. It's not what it looks like" She's not even sober, let alone drunk. She has full conscense of what is going on.  
"I think it's clear as day, you've been cheating on me for lord knows how long and you expect me to forget it" I say to her in grief.  
"Listen, Mr. World Famous Pop Star. You have no right to confront me like that. We are over. O-V-E-R. Oh and by the way, I've been cheating on you since day one." Her words struck me like a bullet would, only more painful.


	25. Chapter 25

Apple's POV:  
"APPLE, TODAY IS OUR BIRTHDAY!!!! WAKE UP FOR GOD'S SAKE! I SWEAR SOMETIMES YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" I hear Elle screaming in my ear. In my sleepy voice, I speak, "Even though your actual age is 17, your mental age is 5" Almost immediately, Elle snapped back, "Says the girl who built a fort in our room the other day"  
"Good point" I say, I look at her adorable outfit, http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=86834238 and may I say I myself look adorable also, http://www.polyvore.com/apples_pyjama_outfit/set?id=86833334  
"Well, birthday girl. We will have to go and buy our finishing suplies for the party tonight" Elle tells me, then another sound comeon, "BEEP" I look at my phone and realise I have recieved a text.

To: Apple  
From: CAPTAIN CURLS  
Good Morning Bithday Girl! Just giving you and your room mate you dose of  
birthday morning texts.

To: CAPTAIN CURLS  
From: Apple  
Thanks Hazza. Don't forget, small get together at my house. Come by at around 5pm <3

I switch of my phone and start getting ready for Elle and my shopping date. I think I'll just pull my long bangs back and clip it with a bow, yeah. That'll look pretty. And maybe my baby pink converse to match my rebecca minkoff, oh and my beach bum shirt and black shorts! I'll look gorgeous.  
As I change into my clothes, I remind Elle, "Ellie, remember we need to leave in 20 minutes so I think you need to start getting ready" She murmers an okay and goes back to her phone. I am quite happy with my finishing look, http://www.polyvore.com/apples_shopping_outfit/set?id=86831086  
I walk towards the mirror to put on my lipgloss, Bobbi Brown Lipgloss in Star,  
I turn around and see Elle ready and polished, http://www.polyvore.com/elles_shopping_outfit/set?id=86830618  
"Someone looks adorable" I break the silence that was happening. She just rolls her eyes and we walk down. Everyone must be sleeping because at the moment, we are the only ones in the kitchen.  
"So, birthday girl. What did you do last night?" I question her.  
"To be honest Apple, I don't remember anything. I guess I got drunk." Elle tells me with full on honesty.  
"I swear, you get drunk with just one cup of beer" I mock her. In response, she simply sticks her tongue out.  
"How about you?" I interrigate her.  
"I swear Harry is something. You know I like him right?" Elle nodds in answer.  
"Like I was saying, I like him. Yesterday I didn't drunk, hell, I wasn't even sober. So like I was saying, Harry wasn't either. We were having a coversation an-"

 

*Flash Back, Last Night*

Harry and I were on the dance floor, not crazy though. Sort of like those slow prom dances.  
"I love chocolate" I say,  
"Me too, before you know it. We will have choco-babies! Everysingle human being on this Earth" I start laughing.  
"You know you made little to no sense" I say, being a smart-ass.  
"Yes, I do know, but let me just remind you that I finished school, you didn't" I stick my tongue out.  
"Harry," I ask for his attention,  
"Hmm" He says, so quiet I could barely hear.  
His hands now around my waist as we talk.  
"I like you" I say, it took all the courage in the world to say that.  
"I like you too" Before I could say anything, his lips were smashed against mine, in a gentle way. That was it, that was my first kiss. My first kiss at the age of sixteen.

*End Of Flashback*

"So are you two dating?" Elle questions me.  
"That's what I don't know" I tell her, suddenly my jolt of happiness dissapears.  
"Whatever, come on. Let's go shopping!"


	26. Chapter 26

Bee's POV:

*BeforeThe Party*

"Happy Birthday Apple" I give my sister, Apple a big sloppy, auntie kiss.  
"Gosh, Bee. You told me happy birthday a million times already. Enough! I'm gonna go change" Apple then pulls away.  
The party, or as Elle and Apple call it, a small get-together is starting at 7pm and the time now is exactly 6. One more hour left. I am looking at my outfit, which I hope looks good, http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=88275078  
"Bee, do I look fine?" Rose comes up to me, looking beautiful http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=88275693  
"You look wonderful, what about me?" Before Rose can say anything, Mia pops up,  
"Amazing, both of you" Mia looked 10 times better than me though, http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=88276571  
"Thanks you too" I give Mia a hug.  
"Guys, what did you get them?" Rose asks us both.  
"You'll just have to wait and see. Did you guys order Nando's and Pizza Hut?" Mia asks us.  
"Yup, it'll come in 40 minutes they said" I tell Mia.  
"Decorations ready?" Mia asks again.  
"Yes, gosh mother. Elle and Apple bought most of the stuff this morning" Rose says, giggling with me joining her.  
"Drinks?" Mia asks us smiling.  
"Yup, we have alcaholic and non" I tell mommy.  
"Good, and make sure they don't get hold of it. Who knows what will happen" Mia says.  
Then a new voice joins us, "But mom, it's our birthday and we drank before"  
"Yes, and we are only one year away anyways" I turn my back and see two beautiful girl.  
Elle was wearing an adorable ensemble, http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=88277211 meanwhile Apple was wearing this, http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=88277760  
"You are still underage, deal with it" I tell Elle and Apple off.

*During The Party*  
"Apple and Elle, what movie are we going to watch?" I ask Apple and Elle while sitting next to the tv, starting up the dvd player.  
"The Grudge!" They both say in sync, in response I sigh, while pulling out the dvd.  
"Everyone, we are watching The Grudge, sit on the beanbags or the floor and get comfy" I say in my best movie theater voice.  
"Babe, come sit with me" Niall whispers in my ear, I can smell the pizza breath and I start to giggle.  
"Niall, your breathe smells like pizza" Niall then carries me bridal style and we sit on the green bean bag, meanwhile Harry, Zayn, Apple and Elle sat against the wall and took all the pillows. Rose and Louis also sit together on the red beanbag meanwhile Mia and Liam just sit on the two blue beanbags.  
"Love, I don't know if your friends told you this, but Simon wants you girls to become back up dancers for our tour in the US for 3 or 4 weeks. So do you wanna do it? Please." Niall tells me in his beautiful irish accent.  
"Will I spend time with you" I lean into him for a kiss and he nodds.  
"Then yes" I smile and kiss him again, completely ignoring the movie. Suddenly a pillow is thrown at me and my younger sister speaks, "Go get a room" I laugh and lean against Niall's chest and continue to watch the movie.  
As the movie finished, Louis was the first to speak,  
"Let's play Truth or Dare"  
"But we always play it" Rose starts to complain.  
"Exactly why we should" We all sat in a circle, making our own talk with eachother.  
Then I decide to speak, "I'll go first, Elle, truth or dare"  
"Umm... truth" She says, with a little hesitation.  
"If you had to marry one of the people in the room. Who would it be?" I say,  
"Apple, she's my bestie. Louis truth or dare" Elle speaks.  
"Dare" Louis says, a little over-confident.  
"I dare you to switch shirts with Rose" She smiles while we all laugh our butts off. Louis takes his shirt off, while Rose goes to the kitchen and comes out in Louis' shirt and holding her own, she hands him his shirt and let me just say, he looked hillarious.  
"Rose, you can keep my shirt and I'll keep yours, I look fabulous"  
"In your dreams loverboy" Rose says while we all continue the laughter in the room.


End file.
